


mentor.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [96]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: When Anakin said that he wanted Padmé to meet Obi-Wan, she realized the importance of it.or:  Anakin introduces Padmé to Obi-Wan.  Padmé is nervous.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [96]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	mentor.

**Author's Note:**

> day 96, drabble 96.
> 
> Prompt 096 - mentor.
> 
> sorry, I forgot to post this yesterday! two drabbles today because of it.

When Anakin said that he wanted Padmé to meet Obi-Wan, she realized the importance of it. Obi-Wan was Anakin’s mentor, the brother he’d never had, and meeting him was almost as important as meeting Anakin’s mother. So Padmé wore her best dress and had her hair done. When they met in the lobby of the restaurant, Obi-Wan was incredibly kind to her. The conversation at dinner went well, and when they went to say goodbye, Obi-Wan whispered something to Anakin. In the car, Anakin told her that Obi-Wan thought she was great, and Padmé was relieved. Obi-Wan’s approval was important.


End file.
